The present disclosure generally relates to memory systems, and more specifically, to dynamically tuning memory systems.
Memory systems can be a major source of power consumption and a performance bottleneck in a variety of computer systems ranging from high end servers to mobile devices and internet of things devices. Memory systems, whether constructed as dual in-line memory modules (DIMMs), erasable programmable read-only memory (EPROM), flash memory, or any other memory device, commonly suffer from variation in quality. To account for such variation, memory manufacturers commonly identify worst case parameters which all (or most) of the manufactured memory devices will successfully operate at. These worst-case parameters are then used for all of the memory devices, despite many of the devices being capable of performing at better-than-worst-case parameters.